


The New Students

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [6]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Author is lazy, Gen, Includes one or several OC's, There's far too many characters involved to bother tagging them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Title matches file save title. I've no idea how accurate it is. Probably incomplete.





	The New Students

**Author's Note:**

> Title matches file save title. I've no idea how accurate it is. Probably incomplete.

We all ran for cover when we saw X-23 walk through the front door with Logan. Kids were hiding under tables, Kurt, Jean, Scott, and I were sitting on the chandelier, Kitty had phased through the stairs. Logan and Laura busted out laughing.

"Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Hadria, get off the chandelier, Kitty, out of the stairs, and the rest of you, come out, now," Logan growled. 

Jean and Scott floated down from the chandelier, Kurt teleported down, Kitty phased back through the stairs, and all of us, kids were crawling back out from under the tables. We all took the opportunity to laugh. I smiled brightly as we all welcomed X-23 as part of the X-Men. We were not allowed in public schools, but for the first time I believe no one gave a care. After Professor X got Laura settled in the sound of the telephone ringing was heard throughout the house. 

"Hello, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, How may I help you," Scott asked. 

"Quickly, I need help, before they find me. Please help," a teenage boy answered. 

"Stay calm, I'm going to put another student on the phone while I go get help," Scott responded. 

"Alright," the boy responded. 

"Hadria, get over here and keep this kid calm," Scott ordered. 

"Okay, no problem, I think," I responded as I took the phone from his hand. 

"Just keep calm, he's going to find you some help," I said calmly. 

I ran down to the blackbird after the boy hung up. I was recruited to help find him. The blackbird flew over Arkansas and then into Louisiana airspace. The plane landed in a small clearing in the woods. 

"Scott, Logan, Kurt, Jean, go north, Rogue, Kitty, Hadria nad I will go west," Professor X said. 

A few minutes into the trail we were still walking on flat ground. Suddenly, the trail dropped off in a steep hill. A small scream escaped Professor X's lips as his wheelchair rolled down the hill at an alarming speed. Jean and I nodded, using our telekinesis to lift the wheelchair to the top of the hill.

"Thank you," Professor X said. 

"No problem," Jean and I responded in unison. 

We continued along the trail and Professor X had to be phased through a few tree roots, other than that, the trail was pretty easy. When we found the boy, we also found Magneto. 

"Scott, get your team over here, we need backup," Jean yelled into the communicator. 

Suddenly, we saw Professor X's wheelchair being levitated off the ground. We went after Magneto, but were unsuccessful in stopping him. Professor X fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious. I stood in front of the boy that called earlier.

"Kevin, is that you," I asked. 

"Hadria, I haven't seen you since we were 4. What have you been up to," Kevin asked.

"Not much other than I can do this," I said as I lifted a stick off the ground. 

"Hey, Hadria, you're the team medic, give me a hand here," Jean said. 

I ran over to where Jean was kneeling down and began to examine Professor X. There was a tiny shard of metal in his hand.

"He's okay, well other than the tiny shard of metal from the explosion. It's just a little piece, I can numb the area with local anesthetic, taking the metal out, then clean it and stitch it up," I responded. 

I went to work, I put the medicine around the wound. I grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled the metal from his hand. I then put some saline in the wound to flush it out. After making sure the wound was clean, I was able to stitch it up. The last thing I was bandage the wound, confident that the wound would not get infected, though once we got back to the mansion I would have to bandage the wound with some antibacterial cream to keep it from getting infected.


End file.
